A long Winter Night Sasuke Lemon Oneshot
by xXFallenxTruthXx
Summary: It is a winter night and a girl name Ayumi feels lonely and starts to think about Sasuke. When Sasuke comes over things get too much.... SaskexOC This is mature content.


Lemon One-shot Start!

It was a cold winter night; I was sitting on the couch watching outside my window, looking at the snow falling down. Thoughts about him were going through my mind as I was just sitting here. I grabbed my cup of hot coco and took a sip.

I gently put it down and took a small sigh. "I feel lonely, I wonder where he is?" I said out loud. I went over to my fireplace and looked at the fire. "Why am I even thinking about him?" I quietly said. Don't I hate him? I mean, I hate him so much, but why am I thinking about Sasuke? I thought to myself.

I stood up and brushed myself off. I fixed my v-neck long sleeve shirt and my skirt. "Ugh it's so boring here! I yelled. I kept yelling how bored I was, but then stopped once I heard the door bell rang.

I sighed to myself and went over to the door. Once I opened it my eyes went wide once I saw who it was. It was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here!?" I said surprised. He just looked at me with his emotionless face. "My power got off at my house, so is it ok if I stay here for awhile?" He said. "Why would I let you come in here Uchiha?" He just smirked. "Why can't I? It would be rude if you didn't let me." I just rolled my eyes.

"Fine! But you can come back when your power is back on." After that I opened the door wider and let him in. I watched him closely as he went in and he just stared at me. "Just put your coat on the coat racket and just sit down or whatever." I said looking pissed.

"You seem mad." The Uchiha said. "Why would you think that?" I questioned. He turned around and looked at me. "I don't know you just seem mad that I'm here. I haven't done anything to you that made you pissed." He said while sitting down at the couch.

"Just shut it Uchiha! I am not pissed, I am just……Ugh never mind." I sat down at the other side of the couch and I sat in silence. This is kind of getting awkward. I thought to myself.

"Hey Ayumi!" Sasuke said. "What?" I replied. "What's with your outfit? You look like a slut like that. Your v-neck long sleeve shirt shows part of your breast and it shows to much cleavage, your skirt is was to short, and the black long high heeled boots that you wearing makes you look like a bigger slut." The Uchiha said.

My head began to boil once I heard Sasuke's comments of what I'm wearing. "Ahhh!!! What about you Uchiha!! What's with your outfit! Your pants…um your pants are……Ugh! Forget it, you win!" I yelled. I looked at Sasuke and he was smirking.

"Why are you smirking?" I questioned. He just nodded his head. "You haven't answered my question Ayumi." I just stared at him blankly. "Ok, I am wearing this because I feel really comfortable wearing this outfit and I don't look like a slut wearing this. You should see what Ino is wearing; she looks more of a bigger slut!" I said. I heard Sasuke chuckle and I looked at him.

"Well your right about Ino looking like a bigger slut." Sasuke said. I just looked at the ceiling. "Yeah…" I said. "You hungry Uchiha?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed. "Yeah, whatever. What do you have?" He said. I stood up and looked at him.

"Ummm, come with me to the kitchen then if you find something you like, I will cook for you." I said. I looked at Sasuke and he looked surprised. "You would actually cook for me?" He said. I just rolled my eyes and started walking towards the kitchen. "Just come on and fallow me Uchiha!" I yelled.

As we went to the kitchen I opened each of my cabinets. "Ok find something to eat!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at me and walked away. "I thought you were hungry!" I yelled. "Never mind, I just lost my appetite." I rolled my eyes at him and stomped towards him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Uchiha?! You are acting really weird!" I yelled. Sasuke turned around and smirked at me. "Nothing…" I looked at him confused. "Why the hell are you smirking?" I said.

"It's nothing, just…just stay calm." I crossed my arms and sat down on the couch. I crossed my legs and closed my eyes. I felt the couch moving so it means that Sasuke is sitting down.

I opened one eyes and looked at Sasuke. "Why are you sitting so close to me?" I said. He just chuckled. "Because I fell much better being close to you then faraway." I opened my eyes and stared at him.

"You sicken me Uchiha!" I then scooted few inches away from him. He scooted closer but I could since the couch sides were on the way. Sasuke put his arms around my shoulders and I began to feel uncomfortable being so close to him. I turned away so I wouldn't face him then sighed.

Sasuke's hands started to go down my waist and he held them. He then pulled me closer and my eyes went wide in surprise.

"Sasuke what the hell-…" I got cut off by Sasuke lips. My eyes went wider and I tried to pull away but Sasuke held me to tight. We both went down and Sasuke was completely on top of me still kissing me. This time I pushed harder and the kiss was broken. "What the hell-…" I got cut off again by Sasuke's lips smashing into mine.

My cheeks were turning to rosy pink and Sasuke help me tighter. What's happening, why am I getting into this!? I thought to myself. My eyes began to close and I started to kiss back. My arms went around his neck and his hands slid down to my waist.

Sasuke bit down my bottom lips for entrance and he had his permission. His tongue slid in and a soft moan escaped from me, which made the Uchiha smirk.

His tongue began to explore my mouth and I wanted to do the same thing. His fingers touched my chin and deepened the kiss. His fingers started to intertwine my hands and my I felt my cheeks turning to crimson red. I felt his hand slowly taking off my ribbon on y hair and my long ebony locks cascaded though the couch.

Our lips were still together but I could feel the Uchiha slowly taking off his shirt. I opened my eyes and looked down. I blushed once I saw his muscular abs and arms.

I could feel Sasuke taking off my boots but I didn't stop him. I wanted him to do this to me. I have no clue why though. Once when my boots was taken off He carried my bridle style with our lips still together. I broke the kiss and looked at him.

We gazed into each other's eyes. My dark purple orbs met black ones and we just gazed. I couldn't really help but kiss him again. Another smirk formed on his face and Sasuke finally opened the door. Once we got in he set me down and I pulled closer to him so I could deepened the kiss.

He shut the door and we made out way to the bed. I fell down and Sasuke was once again on top of me. His bangs fell once he was looking down at me.

His hands began to roam my sides and he began to slowly take off my shirt. I couldn't stop him somehow, I just couldn't. It was like my body was controlling me not to stop him.

Once my shirt was fully off Sasuke looked at my body. His hands once again roamed my sides but he went up feeling my curves from my body. A moan escaped my mouth and a small smile formed on Sasuke face. He began to pull down skirt slowly, and I tried to stay calm.

He looked me up and down examining my full body. He stopped looking once he saw my breast. "Sasuke…" I said shyly. He bent down reaching my level and our lips slowly touched. My arms wrapped around his and my legs wrapped around his waist. He roamed my back and stopped once he felt my bra hook. He gently snapped it off and threw my bra into some random place.

Sasuke turned me around so he can be on the bottom. He looked at my breast. His hands cupped them and I moaned softly. He slowly began to massage them and I bit my bottom lip trying not to let out a moan. I grasped once I felt Sasuke manhood rising up and going through my panties.

"Sasuke…" I moaned. My cheeks were red again and I bit my finger this time. Sasuke turned me around once again so he can be on top. One of his hands escaped my breast and went down to my panties. He gently slipped his hand in my underwear and I bit my finger harder once I felt Sasuke's fingers caressing my clit. "Your wet Ayumi…" Sasuke said while putting his hands out.

He looked at my winger and gently started to lick the juice out of his finger. My face was fully red once I saw him. Sasuke looked at me and smirked. "No need to be shy Ayumi. I know you have done this with my older brother." Sasuke said.

My eyes went wide and I turned my face to the side. "How did you know I did it with him?" I said. I heard Sasuke chuckle. "Because he told me…that's how." I just looked back at him again. "That's why once I heard his story about you and him fucking, I wanted to try doing it with you." The Uchiha said.

I was now in complete shock. I was starting to get pissed. I pushed him away and tried to escape but I couldn't once he pulled me back.

He pulled my arms on top of me and I tried to get out of his grip. "Sasuke you baka (It means idiot, stupid, etc.)!" I yelled. "Hmmm that's really harsh Ayumi." He said. I just growled. Sasuke began pulling my underwear down and I yelled.

"Sasuke stop it!" I screamed. He just ignored me and took of his pants. I looked down and I say his manhood rising up. He grabbed one of my hands and let me touch his cock. It's hard. I thought to myself. He put my hands back on top of me and he began to tease my wet clit slowly.

"Sasuke no!" I yelled. "I thought you wanted to do it with me since you seemed interested from what I just did to you earlier." He said while still teasing my clit. "No! No!" I yelled once again. He ignored my once again and poked his penis in my clit.

"Sasuke don't-…" I was too late to stop him. His cock was slowly going inside me. My back arched once he stuck it in and my fingers dug through the sheets.

Once when his manhood was fully in, he began slowly moving his hips. I groaned once he slowly went in and out of me. His hands touched my hips and he started to go in a faster pace. "Sasuke…" I moaned.

His cock went in and out in a much faster pace making a steady beat and juice started to spill out from my clit. He lifted up one of my legs and he began to pump inside faster. Our thighs were slapping and he moaned from pleasure. Sasuke went in a faster pace started to hit my spot but I wasn't ready to come.

He put me into a doggy style position and he grabbed my ass and went in and out of my clit. He went in a much faster pace and I squeezed the sheets and but my bottom lip so he wouldn't here my moan. "Fuck!" He moaned. He went in a much faster pace and this time I was definitely going to come with this kind of pace.

He went faster and faster going in and out and more wetness came out from my pussy. He went in deeper and deeper, and I know we were both about to come.

"Sasuke don't come inside me!" I yelled, but moaned at the same time. He went in faster and faster and after one last push he came inside. He released his sperm right into me and I moaned from the sensation. He gently took out his manhood and fell right beside me.

We were both panting and breathing deeply. I looked at Sasuke and he looked at me. I closed my eyes and said these last 3 words. "Sasuke you baka…"

Lemon One-shot Ends


End file.
